blood_tiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Scarbin
Born in Pinnacle, Autumn Scarbin is a recent addition to the Exorcist group, Sparrow Company. She joined the company after being reunited with her fiancé, Dietrich Totenkopf. She was believed to have been responsible for the death of her family, despite her claims that a group of demons had been the true culprits. With no evidence to support her claim, Autumn was deemed mentally unwell and sent to the Wayside Psychiatric Institute in Median. After spending two years in the Institute, Autumn was one day forcibly pulled into Limbo. After an unfortunate encounter with a demon, Autumn fell to Hell. It is there she first met with the demon, Ceolizohr Raam. With no other way to escape Hell, Autumn was forced into a Blood Pact with the demon. Personal Details Physical Description Autumn's most striking features have to be her eyes. Her left iris is stark white, almost indiscernible from the sclera. While the iris of her right eye is like that of a bottomless pit, completely and utterly black. She has long, wavy hair. It's deep, raven black near the scalp. It graduates into a grey color, turning eerily white at the ends. Her hair is usually kept down, or secured back in a loose bun. Her make-up styling of choice involves a heavy emphasis on black-lined eyes and bold lashes. She is partial to the color purple when it comes to her make-up. Autumn has a slightly square-shaped face, and her complexion is fair if a bit pale. Her skin tone is that of colorless ivory. She stands at about 5'6" (when not wearing heels) and has a pear-shaped body. Family Tristan Scarbin raised Autumn, alongside his wife and her mother, Lucienne. He was the leader of The Heralds, an Exorcist company renowned for many successful hunts. Tristan is often said to have been a stern man, though he was often praised for his selflessness. He was murdered by an unknown demon. Lucienne Scarbin served alongside her husband in The Heralds and is a gifted Mage. She was known for her kindness and served as her company's healer and mender. She taught Autumn much of what she knows. Lucienne was murdered by the same demon who killed her husband. Autumn's older brother, Rosaire, is believed to have been killed alongside his father. Rosaire and Autumn were fairly close when children. However, as Autumn's natural talent for Magic became more apparent, Rosaire grew jealous of his sister's power. He grew distant and cold and came to harbor contempt towards his younger sister. Autumn's biological father is the demon known as the Ravager, Relinoch Loxe. Having manipulated Lucienne into having an affair, Relinoch sired Autumn in the hopes of later harvesting her Soul for his own purposes. He was told by Lucienne to keep his distance shortly after Autumn's birth. Personality Autumn is a sweethearted young woman. She is gentle and kind and is typically very sympathetic towards others. She is selfless, much like her father. A soft-spoken girl, Autumn is naive and uncertain. She is prone to moments of self-doubt, becoming fearful of possible failure and the inability to achieve her full potential. While she likes to entertain the notion that she is a caring person, her aversion to harming others may, in fact, hinder her. Autumn is prone to keeping things from others, especially if she thinks it may upset them. As a hopeful optimist, Autumn believes the best in everyone and is trusting and forgiving. She tries to understand and help others. She is amiable and friendly and dislikes violence and confrontation. When things become difficult, Autumn has a tendency to shut down. She lived for so long wearing rose-tinted glasses, that seeing the world for what it truly is, disturbs her perception of it. While naturally gifted with magic, she fears her powers. She is wrought with guilt and is terrified of the anger and frustration that has been welling up inside her. Despite her quiet and demure nature, she is capable of short-lived and violent bouts of anger. Her rage is only intensified when her grief gets the better of her. Backstory Autumn's story begins with her mother, Lucienne. After several failed missions with the Heralds, Tristan was growing frustrated. Both Lucienne and Tristan were growing distant due to the stresses of their mounting failures. Tristan felt that he was failing the company. Meanwhile, Lucienne was frustrated that she could not be strong enough to support both her husband and the company. This culminated in a growing rift between the couple. Lucienne was then approached by the Demon, Relinoch Loxe. Under the guise of being an Exorcist Commander and close family friend, Elijah Lockley, he pursued her relentlessly. Lucienne was able to resist him at first, hoping that the faith and trust Tristan had for her would keep her from infidelity. However, as the situation with Tristan only grew more strained, Lucienne found it hard to continue denying Relinoch. He seduced her in time and appealed to her desires for attention and affection. Only after Autumn was born, and Relinoch was told to keep his distance, did things between Lucienne and her husband begin to improve. Lucienne would go on to keep the truth of Autumn's father a secret. Early Childhood Tristan raised Autumn with great care and pride. To Tristan, she was his child. It came as no surprise that Autumn had a natural talent for the magical arts. She took to studying the arcane at a young age, oftentimes under the tutelage and guidance of her mother. Rosaire was at first wary of his new baby sister. However, when it became clear that she was closer to their mother, Rosaire was quick to accept his sister. The two would oftentimes spend their free time playing in their family's garden or exploring the countless room and seemingly endless halls of their manor. Autumn was always fond of her older brother and would look to him for help or advice whenever she found herself in need. Rosaire was protective of his baby sister, instilling a desire in her to become just as brave and selfless as he was. When Autumn attended school, she became acquainted with a sickly outcast who was a few years older than her. A young boy named Dietrich, he was constantly being picked on by the other boys. Autumn intervened one day with her brother's aid and promised to be his friend, to which Dietrich was grateful for. The two were inseparable, with Autumn gradually developing a fondness for the young boy. Growing Up Autumn was seventeen when she was assigned to the Exorcist company, Delta Strider. She managed to cultivate a reputation as a talented caster, much to her mother's pride. With Delta Strider, she made many friends. Members of her company were close and oftentimes spent time outside of work to hang out. Autumn would often attend balls and other social gatherings with her friends from Delta Strider. On May 1st, 2286, Dietrich proposed just a few days before Autumn's eighteenth birthday. He had intended to propose on her birthday but admitted to being unable to delay any longer. Autumn was beyond delighted and eagerly planned for her impending wedding. However, the reason for his impatience was soon revealed. Dietrich was ill, and he was showing no signs of recovering. Autumn remained at his side through the ordeal, remaining optimistic that he would be able to overcome his illness. Unfortunately, doctors soon revealed that Dietrich's condition would not be improving, and death would be imminent. Distraught, and heartbroken, Autumn stayed by his side as often as she could. Just a month later, Dietrich was pronounced dead. After his apparent death, Autumn focused on working with the Exorcists. With Delta Strider, she was able to further hone her abilities and powers. Her company's success would not go unnoticed. The attention she was garnering from both the Exorcists and her peers were highly favorable. Her brother, Rosaire, was quickly growing jealous of his younger sister's achievements. Despite having been close in their youth, to two eventually found themselves at odds with the other. Adulthood Still grieving from Dietrich's passing, Autumn focused all her efforts on her work with the Exorcists. Things at home were becoming strained, as tensions were on the rise. The rivalry between her and her brother only grew more hostile as the days passed. Lucienne was keeping to herself more and more, growing distant and detached. Confused as to what was happening with his family, Tristan was beginning to believe he was failing them once more. On the day of May 6th, 2289, Autumn returned home to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with her family. Upon arriving at her family's estate, Autumn was attacked. She was restrained and brought up to her parent's bedroom. There, she saw her family bound and sobbing. Her mother was hysterical, screaming for this madness to end. Autumn saw that her father and brother had been beaten, both of them covered in blood and bruises. Relinoch stood there, along with a handful of demons, including one Koji Inoue. Relinoch made Autumn watch as her father was beaten once more. Rosaire was also tortured, all the while Lucienne cried out and begged Relinoch to stop. Offering Lucienne a chance to save one, Relinoch asked her to choose to spare either her husband or her son. Tristan pleaded with Lucienne, begging her to save their son. Lucienne was distraught, and could not choose between them. She broke down sobbing. Relinoch made the choice for her and killed her husband. He then ordered Koji to take Rosaire into Limbo. With both her husband and son now gone, Lucienne was a broken woman. But her torture was not yet complete. Autumn had been a witness to her family's anguish, and Relinoch sought to involve her in her mother's torture. Arming her with a knife, Relinoch forced Autumn to stab her own mother, killing her. Having had his fun, Relinoch needed to ensure that his plans would go uninterrupted. Placing a hex upon Autumn, she was now only able to perform destructive or harmful spells. He also ensured that she would not reveal him, taking away her memories of that night. When authorities came to investigate, Autumn was adamant that demons were responsible. However, after an investigation led by the Exorcists, no evidence was found to support such claims. She was bound for prison. However, a well-timed intervention by the Commander, Elijah Lockley, would spare Autumn such a harsh sentence. Instead, she would be treated for insanity and placed in a mental institution located in Median, the Wayside Institute. Relinoch, continuing to wear his human disguise, promised Autumn that he would do everything in his power to ensure Autumn would be freed of her charges. Recent Events For two years, Autumn lived at the Wayside Institute, being treated for a myriad of conditions brought on by post-traumatic stress disorder. She was told that she was delusional, paranoid and displacing her guilt. Day after day, she could feel her sanity slipping further and further away. She was beginning to believe it was true, that she was responsible for her family's demise. On July 23rd, 2291, while attempting to sleep, Autumn was forcibly dragged into Limbo. There, she was approached by a stranger. He looked vaguely familiar, but Autumn could not place where she had seen him before. From the badge on his coat, Autumn recognized that he was an Exorcist. Placing her trust in this stranger, she let him guide her towards safety. They were attacked, however, by a demon. The ensuing fight ended when the stranger was tossed out of Limbo, and Autumn was thrown into Hell. Stranded in the fiery realm, Autumn found herself falling several leagues before falling into a large room. There, she encountered the incubus, Ceolizohr Raam. She was wary of him, but it was becoming clear that she would be trapped there if she did not accept his offer. He pressed her to make a pact, as it was the only way she had any hope of escaping Hell. Seeing no other option, Autumn agreed. In exchange for finding justice for her family, Cole could have her soul. With the pact signed and sealed, Cole and Autumn returned to the mortal realm, landing near the asylum. After evading the pursuing guards, Cole and Autumn were met once more by the stranger. This time, however, Autumn recognized him. Reunited with Dietrich, Autumn was elated, if not a little confused. He was understandably wary of Autumn's new friend but was just as delighted to be with her again as she was. Serving Sparrow Company alongside her fiancé, Autumn was allowed to join the Exorcists with the promise that she would uncover the true culprit behind her family’s murder. Relinoch, once more utilizing his position as an Exorcist Commander, ensured that Autumn would be allowed to walk free. With Cole at her side, Autumn is confident that it will only be a matter of time before she finds the one responsible for her family's murder. Abilities Magic and Witchcraft Having learned the arcane from her mother, Autumn's traditional talents focus on healing and restorative spells. She has expanded her range to include other practical studies such as alchemy, divination and scrying. Autumn's witchcraft is primarily offensive and typically manifests itself in the element of darkness and shadow. Her Demonic heritage has made her witchcraft incredibly potent. Demonic Heritage Due to her Demonic parentage, Autumn has inherited some of her father's strengths. She possesses more stamina than the average human her age and is more perceptive and in tune with her senses, which have been enhanced as well. Other Information The Blue Rose, the insignia of the Scarbin family, is ever-present in Autumn's attire. Typically, it manifests itself in the form of a necklace or choker. Dietrich's nickname for Autumn, Lamb or Lambchop, comes from her teasing him about his vampirism. He would often play into it, referring to her as Lambchop in a playful manner. The nickname eventually stuck, and he has since shortened it to Lamb. While it has been years since she's practiced, Autumn learned how to play the flute. She isn't exceptionally skilled, but she is a competent flutist. Autumn is a collector of the strange and unusual. From mysterious herbs to rare ingredients, she collects components needed for spells and rituals and alchemical experimentation. Old artifacts and relics of dubious nature have also been found in her collection of oddities, for research purposes. As far as traditional collections go, Autumn also partakes in collecting pressed flowers. A hobby started with her mother, Autumn keeps them on display in her home as a bittersweet reminder. Her favorite foods include bonbons, pralines and cordials. Suffering from nyctophobia, or a fear of darkness, Autumn is especially afraid of being left alone in the dark. Category:Characters Category:Exorcists